Lucy and Flare and their secret affair
by SlushPuppy24
Summary: Just a random Lemon i decided to make, i'd love some feedback on anything that i've written for you :) please don't be shy, also only for mature eyes, preferable 18 but i guess if your into girl x girl then by all means :) but you have been warned.


The sounds of laughter and carousels fill the night air as I was walking down the boardwalk gripping my coat tightly as the wind tried its best to enter it. I was hoping to catch a glimpse of my friend before I hit the Ferris wheel but I must have missed her, I look around me hoping to spot any sign of her. I try my best to listen out for her telltale laugh or voice over the loud cacophony of noise. I feel a soft tap on my shoulder, I slowly turn around and get greeted by a gentle smile and soft brown eyes. I smile and go to say hello but she puts a finger against my lips and takes my right hand, she tugs me towards the bumper cars.

'Let's play a game' her smile brightening her face as my heart thumps heavily in my chest, I nod and let her lead me to the bumper cars game. We reach it and stop at the ticket stand as we wait for other players to buy their tickets, she sighs and rubs her arms gently. We finally reach the ticket booth and buy our tickets, we then get taken to our cars and get strapped in. We both wait for the buzzer and green light, then we are suddenly moving forward. We start by just chasing each other around the area then start bumping the other people to see who could bump the most before time was up, we finally reach the end and both laugh as we exit the carts and area.

'Want to see who can win the biggest toy?' her eyes sparkle while she grins broadly, I grin back and nod. We both walk towards the hoop throwing game, I've played this game a lot while growing up so I know the best way to get all the hoops around the bottle necks. We both pay and I get the first shot, I throw it at a slight angle and it lands around the bottle neck perfectly. I grin at her as I watch her take her first shot, she just misses and pouts. I laugh softly and take my second shot, it just misses the bottle neck and I sigh softly. I turn to her and see her get her second hoop around the bottle neck, she cries out with joy and jumps around. Both me and the game coordinator laugh, she blushes and sticks her tongue out.

I take my last shot but make sure it goes wild, I softly curse and feel a warm hand on my arm. I look over to her and she's smiling softly, she then takes her left shot and scores a good one. She laughs happily, the coordinator asks her which giant teddy she would like. She points at the giant fat purple dragon hanging over the side, he takes it down for her and passes it over with a smile. She thanks him and walks over to me with a smile, I smile back at her as she hugs the dragon tightly. 'Are you hungry?' I nod towards the food stand selling corn dogs and candy apples, she nods happily and we both walk over. I ask for two corn dogs with a coke each, the worker nods and grabs what I asked for.

I pass her the corn dog and coke as I take a bite of mine, she smiles then softly wraps her lips around the tip of the corn dog and bites down. My heart races as I watch her lips and tongue as they both work the corn dog till there is nothing left, I then look up into her eyes as she smiles at me. 'Want to go on the Ferris wheel before we leave?' she tilts her head which exposes her long slender neck, I nod in automatic response as I fight the urge to grab her and kiss her. We walk over to the Ferris wheel and wait in line, she leans her head against my shoulder lightly while we wait. 'I can't wait to see the pretty lights from above, what's your favorite attraction so far?' she looks up at me, her nose almost touching mine.

I fight the urge to kiss her as I pretend to think 'well I guess it'd have to be the bumper cars, that was a lot of fun' I tap my chin lightly. She nods along then looks forward as we reach the end of the line, she walks into one of the empty carts and sits down. She pats the spot next to her as I sit down, I silently thank the heavens as we get a two seater instead. We buckle in just as the cart starts to move again, we slowly begin to rise up, she looks over the edge eagerly as she waves at the people bellow. 'Haha be careful you might fall out' she laughs as she pulls herself back into the cart 'You wouldn't let me fall, so I know I'm safe' I blush at her remark, she smiles at me then puts my arm around her shoulders.

I raise an eyebrow at her, she blushes 'I was getting cold' she looks away as her keeps get brighter. I smile and tighten my arm which makes her move closer, her supple breasts push against mine while my hand hovers just above her other breast. My fingers itch to touch them as I sneakily look down her shirt while her breasts jiggle, I feel heat between my legs as she rests her head against my shoulder again. I softly stroke her cheek which makes her look up at me, we suddenly stop as the cart reaches the top. 'Your lights Lucy' I nod towards the scenery, she moves her head and gasps softly 'It's beautiful… I always forget just what it looks like whenever I pass by' I watch as her face lights up softly.

She smiles while eyes soften as they sparkle with the carnival lights. 'Lucy' I whisper softly, she looks over at me with her lips slightly parted. I touch her cheek softly and slowly lean towards her, her eyes go to my lips then back to my eyes. Our lips softly connect as my close I notice hers flutter shut as she kisses me back, I flick my tongue against her lower lip slowly which makes her gasp. I take the advantage to deepen the kiss and flick my tongue against hers. She moans softly and grips my arms tightly as she presses against me, I run my fingers through her hair as I runs my other hand up her thigh. She grips the back of my head as she tries to get closer.

The cart suddenly starts moving again which makes us pull apart suddenly, our cheeks flushed as we both look forward. I hear a soft sigh pass her lips and feel her thighs tighten, I look over to her and see that she is looking at me. We both look away quickly when we notice the other looking, the ride ands and I get off first. I give her my hand to help her off which she takes shyly, we then head towards the exit then to the car park. We reach my car as I know she walked her from the bus stop, I fiddle with my keys as I look down and ask 'would you like a ride home?' she looks over at me and blushes 'if that isn't too much of a hassle' I smile and unlock the car.

I open her door for her which makes her smile, she slides in and buckles up. I walk around my car and get into the driver's side, I start the car and turn the heater on. I slowly reverse the car out of the parking space and drive to the exit, I look both ways then exit the carpark. As we drive down the street we get talking, we talk about our jobs and the past relationships we were in. She sighs heavily 'he was such a pig, he never cared about me. Always making me clean up after him, he annoyed me so much' I look over surprised. She blushes 'sorry, I don't mean to unload all of this onto you. But I guess I was just so angry' she looks out the car window as everything flies past.

'Would you like to come to mine for a few drinks?' I look over to her while we sit at the red light, she smiles and nods 'sure, better than going to an empty house'. The light turns green and I turn to the left and head towards my house, we reach my home and I turn the car off. We both get out and I lock my car, we walk up towards my front door. I unlock it and allow her to enter first and lock the door behind us, she walks through the hallway and reaches the lounge. 'Wow, it's so spacious. Have you renovated since the last time the group was here?' she turns to me, I nod as I take my coat off. 'It needed a new look so I made a few adjustments' she smiles as she nods.

I walk towards the kitchen as I shout out to her 'red or white wine?' I reach the wine cupboard as she shouts back 'red please'. I grab the chilled red wine bottle and two chilled glasses and head back towards the lounge room, I spot her sitting on the sofa with her jacket hanging over the side. She's wearing a blood red blouse which hangs past her shoulders and a pair of black tight jeans which show off her curves, I place the bottle and glasses down 'would you like a fire?' she looks up and smiles 'sure, wine goes down better with a fire blazing'. I put a few logs into the fireplace and grab the matches, I light the logs and go to sit down next to her.

I pour the wine for both of us and pass her the glass, she takes it gently and as a sip. Her face lights up as she swallows a sip 'this is great, where did you get it?' I smile 'it's a secret' I take a sip and allow the wine to swirl around my mouth before I swallow it, she pouts which makes her lips seem fuller 'meany' I laugh at her as she takes another sip, she leans forwards and sets her glass down 'I want to play a game' she looks at me, I tilt my head 'sure, what type of game?' her eyes sparkle with mischief 'I want to play strip poker' I blink at her slowly 'alright, I'll go get the cards. You wait here' I stand and leave the room, I go into my study and grab the cards.

I walk back into the lounge and see that she has already gotten the coffee table cleared and ready, I set the cards down and ask 'so what happens if one of us wins and the other loses?' she smiles as I sit down across from her 'well if you lose I get to choose an item of clothing that you have to take off, but if you win you get to tell me what item I have to remove' I nod as I shuffle the cards 'what happens in the end when we are both naked?' she shrugs 'whatever we like' I just nod again and start giving out the cards. The game starts off slowly but I gradually get the upper hand, I look at Lucy as she's blushing while holding the cards in one hand and trying to cover her naked breasts with the other.

'You are cheating I swear' her cheeks flame heavily as I score another win, I sit her in only my bra and thong as I grin at her 'well you only have one item left to take off, I guess you better start undressing' I take another sip of my wine. The buzz hitting me hard and I know it's affecting her too as she tries to stand while still keeping her breasts covered, 'no, you have to use both hands to remove them' I whisper. Her eyes meet mine as her pupils grow darker, she slowly lets her breasts go as she slides her thumbs between her panties and hips. She slowly slides them down past her ass and down her long legs, I subconsciously lick my lips as I see her soft lips.

She looks up at me and sees the hunger in my eyes, she drops her panties next to her then kneels on the ground. She crawls over to me slowly as her face stops inches from mine, I'm panting slightly as I watch her lick her soft thick lips 'do you want me?' she slowly glides her hands up my thighs as she kisses my cheek. I try to grapple for words as I feel the warmth coming off her when she gets closer, I slowly glide my left hand up her right arm and then slowly down her side. She gasps softly against my neck which sends soft shivers down my spine, I murmur against her skin 'would you freak out if I said a lot?' I hear her soft gasp at my words.

She goes to pull back but I don't give her the chance, I grab her gently around the waist and twist which puts her underneath me. I run my right hand up her left thigh towards her hip as I place my right leg between both of hers, she looks up at me with round soft eyes and murmurs 'no I wouldn't'. Her words end up being my undoing, I kiss her hungrily as I grab her right breast with left hand as I press into her. She moans against my lips which allow my tongue better access, she grips the back of my head tightly as she tries to deepen the kiss more. Her tongue fights against mine in a deadly battle of lust and longing, I slide the hand that was playing with her breast down her stomach to the folds between her legs.

She gasps and then moans as I slide a finger slowly inside her, I lean up on my elbow and watch her face. She moans as I rub her clit slowly while I keep moving my finger in and out, she grips my arm tightly as she widens her legs more. She begs 'please' then gives a long moan which makes me rub her faster, she drags my head back down to hers as she kisses me passionately. She grinds her hips against my leg to try and relieve the tension but I move away slightly which makes her huff with impatience, she grabs my right breast over the bra as she plays with my nipple through the fabric. I gasps softly against her lips which makes her grin in satisfaction.

She then undoes my bra and flings it over the couch, she then proceeds to suck on my right nipple while she tugs on my left. I moan and then rub her faster which makes her cry out and throw her head back, I take my chance and start licking, biting, and kissing her neck as she moves and moans underneath me. I start slowly kissing my way down her body, stopping at her breasts as I suck on them one at a time while still rubbing her. 'Flare! Please! I can't take it!' her pants and moans excite me more as I head down her body again, I reach her hips first and starts biting and licking them slowly which makes her buck against me. I chuckles hotly against her skin, I remove my finger slowly and stop rubbing her.

She lays there panting as she looks down at me, I flick my tongue quickly against her clit which makes her gasp and lay her head back down. I smile then slowly lick from her opening up to her clit, I do this a few times till she begs me to relieve the tension. I then grab her thighs tightly and bury my face into her, I flick my tongue against her as fast as I can. I insert two fingers into her and start rubbing the inside, she cries out as she grips my head tightly while bucking against my lips and relentless tongue. Her moaning gets longer and louder as I get faster and harder, she then cries out as she cums. I lick her clean then give her clit one last long suck which makes her moan loudly.

I slowly make my way up her body with kisses and bite marks, I reach her face and she grabs me and kisses me deeply. I moan against her lips as she slides a hand under me, she twists us over so I'm lying under her. I look up at her, her lips red from the kiss as she looks me up and down. 'I think you are overdressed' she slowly kisses her way down my body, she stops at my breasts and sucks on them for a while before she slides a hand under my thong and between my folds. I gasp softly as she slowly enters a finger inside me and rubs my clit with her thumb, she fingers me faster as she rubs my clit harder. I moan and buck against her hand as she sucks on my breasts hungrily.

I open my legs wider which makes her move her fingers faster, she then moves her kisses down my body taking out her finger from inside me. She then proceeds to bite and lick my clit over my thong which makes my thong wet from my juices and her saliva, she then shimmies my thong down past my ass and legs. She admires the view before she settles herself between my legs 'dinner is served'. Her comment makes me blush then moan as she sucks on my clit hungrily while she slides to fingers inside me to rub me as well, I grip her long hair while I buck against her relentless onslaught from her tongue. I moan and pant as she goes harder against me.

I feel a deep heat between my legs build up as I feel her move against me and inside me, I cry out loudly as I cum on her. She then proceeds to lick me clean like I did her, she also sucks on my clit which lengthens my moan more as she fondles my breasts. She slowly crawls back up my body and kisses me long and hard, I hook my leg around her waist and slide a hand between us as I begin to rub her clit. She moans against my lips as she grinds her hips into mine which makes her moan more, she grinds against my hand as I rub her clit fast and hard. Her pants and moans get heavier and longer till she finally climaxes.

But I don't let up as I make her cum again and again with my fingers, she then decides to give me the same treatment. After a few bouts of this I lay on top of lucy as we kiss and grope each other, the fire crackles and sends our shadows dancing across the wall. I pull back and look at her, she smiles at me tiredly 'wow… I think this is the first time I've had this much fun' she stroke my back softly as I nod in agreement. The sweat on our bodies glisten and make us slippery as I slowly start fingering her again, I grin at her as she moans. I whisper in her ear 'the fun has just begun' then kiss her hungrily while I make her moan loudly as she calls out my name.

To be continued.


End file.
